Extreme Fanservice
by That Onesie
Summary: When a fan gets invited backstage at a Green Day concert, what will happen?   Yaoi BoyxBoy don't like don't read


Written for fun blah blah blah

Homophobes go away blah blah blah

On with the fanfic blah blah blah...OH! And I don't own Green Day...but if I did . . . .

Oh it's gonna be rather "dirty" so...if you wanna stay "Innocent" or "Clean" then...don't read it BUT if you do...fail XD

The music was intense...and loud...but awesome considering it was from Green Day. But to be more specifically Billie Joe Armstrong. I had a girlfriend but something about him made me want him...no...NEED him. At one point all I could think about was him, not the music, just him. The sweat dripping down his face and his lips..oh GAWD those lips. I smiled as he mooned us...man, he had a cute butt. I mentally slapped myself_ You have a girlfriend! You CAN'T be gay...bi maybe..NO! BAD!_

"Alright! We shall now give away a special backstage pass to a...concert goer of our choosing!" Billie yelled into the mic. It was quite obvious he was staring right at me. "Hmmm..." Girls yelled and screamed while some even took their shirts off. "AH! You! Yes you the guy next to the girl with the gas mask! C'mere!" I dashed up to the stage. Billie grabbed my arm and pulled me up into a deep embrace. I looked up at him as he smiled at me.

"What's your name?"

"Nathaneal"

"Oooh...I'm...Well you should know me..eheheh" I giggled as he gave me a peck on the cheek "I'll see you back stage" He winked at me as I walked away.

After the show, I waited on a couch until he came back/out (A/N: It's a choose your own adventure fanfic! cept with less choices! YAY!)

"You did great! I mean you allways do...but...uh...hi!" I stuttered, being in shock that I was 2 feet from a sex god.

"Thanks..." he down next to me, "You know why I chose you right?"

"No not really...but I'm glad you did!" I blurted, blushing at my own bluntness.

He laughed, "C'mon follow me ot my room" we walked in silence. He opened the door and I sat on the bed/couch (A/N: I believe couches are a common occurence) he smirked as he sat next to me again "Still don't know?" he said leaning in closer to me.

"Ummm...no?" I turned my head and blushed. He laughed and pushed me flat on my pack and straddled me. He leaned in so close our noses were touching. "Know yet?"

I was in such a euphoric state I couldn't find the words I was looking for so I just hitched my head up until our lips met. Our lips molded against each other. He licked my lower lip, begging for entrance, but I pulled back to see him with his tounge sticking out.

"Well...good guess..very close! but...I was thinking something more" he pulled his shirts off, reavealing his already erect nipples. I just stared. "You like what you see?" He wiggled suggestively, sucessfully grinding me AND making my pants tighten (A/N: Multitasking FTW!) Billie must have noticed, he giggled "I guess you do!" he pulled off my shirt, gasping at my slightly pudgy frame.

"Even cuter than I thought" he murmured as he kissed down to my nipple.I moaned as he started to nibble and suck on my nipple. I started to moan again, then I shot up "WAUGH!"

"Hm?"

"I'm a guy! A-and you're a guy! so...wait...but...NYEH!"

"Ooohh...shhh..." he hugged me "Your pants are just too tight!" he started to unbutton and unzip my jeans

"mmm...but...I...why me?"

He looked up at me and stared at me until he pounced and slipped his tounge into my mouth I started to fight back but he overcame me. I smiled at I tasted him. As he pulled away a trail of saliva connected us. I slipped my pants off revealing my banana boxers (A/N: IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!) he giggled staring at the growing buldge under my boxers.

I thought it was unfair that I was only in my boxers and he had pants on. I pushed him down on his back and straddled him. I hastly undid his pants, but as I grabbed the zipper he growled and pushed me back.

"Well, that's not fair..."

"hm?"

"You have pants and I'm in undies"

"Well..." he leaned in right next to my ear "I'm not wearing undies" I gasped as I realized that the whole concert he was commando..

I laughed as he stared at me I pushed him back and pulled his pants off he hissed at the friction I stared at his body and it lied under me. I memorized everyt curve of his body in my few seconds of dominance.

However, my pride was short lived. He pushed me back and yanked my boxers off. He giggled as he looked at me. I shared at him questioningly. "I'm bigger" he winked at me as I scowled at him he frowned and kissed down my torso. He went past my manhood and started to kiss and suck my inner thigh. He kept alternating kissing and sucking, switching...kiss, kiss, suck, left, kiss, kiss, suck, right. I moaned everytime he got closer. His speed was painfully slow. My manhood twitched as I murmured "Tease". He chuckled and licked my tip. I gasped at the sudden warmth. He then encased my whole in his mouth he quickly pulled off. I groaned at the lack of warmth he sighed "Patience, young one" he grabbed a bottle from a shelf. He open the bottle with a pop and sqeazed a pea sized amount onto his finger. "It might be a little cold" he patted my head as he spread the jel on my entrance. I flinched at the chill. He slowly slid his finger in.

"Does it hurt?" he asked looking at me. I shook my head. He smirked and grabbed my manhood and stroked it. He inserted another finger and strarted to make a scissoring motion. I hissed at the pain. His fingers ran up and down my shaft and made up for the pain. He pulled his fingers out and I sighed as I heard a familiar pop. He grimiced at the cold gel as he spread it on his member. He closed his eyes and bit his lip and he started to rub himself faster.

"Hey I'm right here!" he glanced at me and winked. He pounced and his member poked at my entrance. I moaned as he slid into me I wrappeed my legs around his waist. He had slid himself down to the hilt. When he slid out he brushed against that bundle of nerves making me shriek at the sudden pleasure.

He stared at me with shock the smiled "HA! I found it didn't I?" I laughed at his glee. He started slowly at first speeding up when it became painfully slow. He grasped my member and started pumping in time while a layer of sweat covered both of us.

"A~ha...Billie I'm...AAH!" I realesed on his chest as he rode through until his hot seed filled me. He pulled out and layed on top of me. We layed like that for a few seconds until our breathing steadied. He started cackling.

I pushed myself up, "What?"

"Your a minor right?"

"Ummm... yea?"

"I'm just SO awesome!" he got up and handed me my clothes.

"I'll drive you home" He paused and grabbed one of his guitars. "Take this as a gift...from me!" he smiled and kissed my forhead.

~~~~~later via text~~~~~~~~

I'm home

How was backstage?

Gothtastic! Billie gave me one of his guitars as a gift!

Whaaaaat? Luckkkkyyy...I wish I went...sadface

hheeeheeeheee I bet you do...

FINISHED!

.com/watch?v=DhlPAj38rHc - best way to finish a fanfic

Oh! And feel free to be a grammar nazi because I want this to be NEAT UNT TIDY!


End file.
